1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desalination units, and more specifically to using photovoltaic cells and wind electric power generators to power a reverse osmosis desalination unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the use of wind energy for electricity, solar energy for distillation or desalination, or a combination thereof has been attempted in the related art, the use of the present combination of wind using a vertical-axis wind turbine, solar energy using photovoltaic cells and a desalination unit based on reverse osmosis process to provide portability, and increased efficiency and effectiveness is believed to be non existent in the literature.
Thus, a portable and autonomous desalination system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.